A Clouded Memory
by CheekyandGeeky
Summary: Robin collapses. How is Raven the only one who can help him? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Clouded Memory

Disclaimer: We DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

Raven P.O.V

It's been almost two days since Robin fell ill. We were out on a mission to a place where Slade was spotted. However when we arrived, there wasn't even the tiniest trace of life being there for at least a few years. Figuring it was a prank, we left. Then things started getting weird. When we arrived at Titans Tower, Robin collapsed. Everyone was shocked at first until we finally registered what was happening in front of us. Cyborge quickly picked him up and took him to his room. Once in there, Cyborge laid him on his bed. I decided it would be good idea to try and heal him, maybe there was some wound we couldn't see and he was, after all, my friend. I approached his side ready to heal him, yet as my hand approached his body I started to get an uneasy feeling. It was as if Robin was no longer himself. As if he was changing. Despite this I continued to approach him. Once my hand hovered over his left arm it was stopped as if it hit a invisible force field that couldn't be broken. I decided to use more force but to no avail. I tried using all of my power for a final try when suddenly, 'BAMM!' The room flooded with a blue colored mist.

As the misted cleared the others could be seen clearly. As I looked at Robin still, unmoving body I noticed that something about him has changed. The room was finally beginning to turn back into it's normal hue, we all looked at eachother. Everyone's face held an expression of both shock and confusion. 'What could cause this?' The question wondered in a circle through our minds as we looked down to see Robin's unfased face. "What's going on?" Cyborge asked, breaking the silence that had settled in the room. "Seriously, how could this be happening?" Beastboy's question followed suite. "Yes, why would Robin come down with the sick?" Starfire asked as well. I pondered their questions for a moment before responding. "Well I have no answers right now. We need to do more research over the time that Robin is still in bed." With that, i went to the archives room, hoping the feeling that plagued my gut was just me being paranoid.

More days passed by in a seemingly endless burage of noise, and questions, and a lack of answers. It seemed almost depressing around here. Our leader and light is no longer here to help us. Instead, he is growing worse by the day and I can find no way in which to help him. I looked over the few things I pulled that I figured would help give us some clue. Unfortunately, they were all useless. Yet there was no time for me to sit here helplessly. 'Robin needs my help', With that thought in mind, I looked through the things again, perhaps I missed something. I shifted through them one by one, when my hand landed on a particular file. I held it up and read the label, _**secret f****ile**_. Then it hit me. 'This is it!' I thought happily as I slid the file under myarm and rushed to the gathering room where everyone else was. 'This could be what we're looking for.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS **

**Raven P.O.V**

** Once we were all seated around the small coffee table, I pulled the file from my arm and placed it on the table. "What's this?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire asked in unison. "It's the secret file that holds all of our background information." I responded "Yeah, but how is this useful now?" Cyborg asked. I smirked "Why is it that we have zero background informatiuon on Robin then?". "What?!" everyone exclaimed. Then Cyborg lifted the file and flipped to Robin's section. It was fairly normal with his name printed on top 'Richard Dick Grayson' and his age and such. But as you looked lower on the page, there was an obvious section that was tornout. That section partained to his parents. "Why would this part be missing?" Beastboy asked. "The question we should really ask is what is someone trying to hide?'' I replied "Well theres only one way to find out.'' Cyborg said, catching our attention." Its time we called the league and ask for Batman, he should know more about Robin than any of us."**

**[Hey Guys! Sorry it's so short. There will be more though so don't worry! And I am sooooo sorry this is so over due !]**


End file.
